Rose Empress Tora
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 30556 |no = 858 |element = Earth |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 40 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 145 |animation_idle = 64 |animation_move = 5 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 45, 51, 57, 62, 67, 72, 77, 82, 93, 99, 103, 107, 111 |normal_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 15, 15, 10, 10, 10, 5 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 5, 15, 25, 35, 45, 55, 60, 65, 70, 95, 100, 105, 110, 115, 120 |bb_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 20, 10, 8, 6, 6, 5 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 5, 13, 21, 29, 37, 45, 55, 60, 65, 70, 78, 86, 95, 100, 105, 110, 115, 120 |sbb_distribute = 6, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 15, 10, 8, 6, 6, 5 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 5, 13, 21, 29, 37, 45, 55, 60, 65, 70, 78, 86, 95, 99, 103, 107, 111, 115, 119, 123, 127, 131 |ubb_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 12, 8, 8, 6, 6, 6, 6, 4, 4, 4 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 2 |description = A disciple who was sealed in Ishgria. After running away only to end up in the domain of a high ranking god, she was assaulted by a disciple wielding both a sword and a lance. Hoping to avoid a fight Tora tried running away unsuccessfully, finding herself trapped within a barrier. Another disciple who grew frustrated with her attempts to escape revealed that the place they found themselves in was one meant to seal disciples who had committed grave crimes, adding that the barrier would not be dispelled until a single disciple defeated the rest. Watching as the rest of the prisoners in the barrier fought tenaciously against each other, Tora finally decided to fight for her own self. |summon = I betrayed Lord Cardes's expectations. But even so, I...! No, it's too late now, right…? |fusion = He he he. Now I really know how you feel about me. I'm so happy! |evolution = Ahhh, that was lovely. Releasing one's true self is really a wonderful thing, isn't it? | hp_base = 4959 |atk_base = 1861 |def_base = 1943 |rec_base = 1741 | hp_lord = 6484 |atk_lord = 2321 |def_lord = 2420 |rec_lord = 2181 | hp_anima = 7376 |rec_anima = 1943 |atk_breaker = 2559 |def_breaker = 2182 |atk_guardian = 2083 |def_guardian = 2658 |rec_guardian = 2062 |def_oracle = 2301 | hp_oracle = 6127 |rec_oracle = 2538 | hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 13 |normaldc = 26 |ls = Epidemic God's Possession |lsdescription = High chance of inflicting a random status ailment when attacking & slightly absorbs HP when attacking |lsnote = 10% chance to inflict Poison, Curse, Paralysis, 15% chance to inflict Injury, Sickness, Weakness, 3~8% HP drain from damage dealt |lstype = Attack/Recovery |bb = Rose Nightmare |bbdescription = 15 combo Earth elemental attack on all enemies & adds Poison, Weak, Curse and Paralysis effect to all allies' attack for 3 turns |bbnote = 7% chance to inflict Poison, Curse, Paralysis, 15% chance to inflict Weak |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 24 |bbdc = 15 |bbmultiplier = 280 |sbb = Demon Thorn Imprisonment |sbbdescription = 18 combo Earth elemental attack on all enemies, adds Poison, Weak, Curse and Paralysis effect to attack for 3 turns & partial HP drain |sbbnote = 10% chance to inflict Curse, Paralysis, Poison, 15% chance to inflict Weak, 30~35% HP drain from damage dealt |sbbtype = Heal/Support/Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 22 |sbbdc = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 500 |ubb = Vesper Jade |ubbdescription = 22 combo powerful Earth attack on all enemies, adds all status ailments to all allies' attack for 3 turns & boosts BB gauge when attacked |ubbnote = 100% chance to inflict all status ailments, 5~10 BC fill when attacked |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 22 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 20 |ubbdc = 22 |ubbmultiplier = 1000 |es = Polluting Darkness |esitem = |esdescription = Adds chance of inflicting a random status ailment when attacking |esnote = 8% chance to inflict Curse, Paralysis, Poison, 10% chance to inflict Injury, Sickness, Weakness |evofrom = 30555 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Disciples of the Gods |addcatname = Tora3 }}